


Play The Game

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Kissing, Love/Hate, Spin the Bottle, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment her fingers touched the glass bottle, spinning it, she knew where it would land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Spin The Bottle](http://bleodswean.livejournal.com/137567.html) meme for the prompt," _Gimme a kiss like you mean it"._

Elena sat up straighter, hesitating before she actually decided whether she was going to go to him or not. Curse Jeremy and his _bonding_ activities. There was a certain appeal to the drinking. The pack animal inside her was even drawn to the cramped style of the circle, the free permission to be close, be affectionate without judgement. Without needing to judge herself. But it had one major drawback.

Spin the bottle. It was silly really. A childish game that always returned when there were enough empty bottles to awaken somebody’s inner teenager. She’d rolled her eyes but sat down anyway. A part of her had known this was bound to happen. She’d spun the bottle and it had landed on the one person she knew it would. Clay. And now she was left teetering on the edge of action and inaction, waiting for an out or for her hard feelings towards him to let up for a moment.

“Come on, Elena, you know the rules,” he said, ruining any chance she had of burying the hatchet.

Logan leaned in close to her, his voice breaking through the glare she was giving Clay. “Just get it over with; he won’t drop it if you don’t.”

The glare turned into a challenging stare, _come and get it then_ , but she got the same look thrown back at her. She’d spun the bottle. She owed the kiss. She really hated this game.

Crawling around the bottle, trying to ignore everybody else’s eyes, she knelt in front of him, barely brushing his lips with her own. Even the tiniest touch was enough to make her heart jump into her throat. But it was over. She’d done it. She swallowed her pride and her heart and turned to make her way back to her place in the circle.

But Clay caught her wrist, feeling her elevated pulse and kicking it a notch higher. “Play properly. Gimme a kiss like you _mean_ it.”

“There is no kiss I’d give you that I’d _mean_ ,” Elena said, her voice low and dangerous. 

He met her eye, daring her to look away again, daring her to be caught in a lie. “Kiss me how you kiss him then, this new one I can smell all over you.”

Elena couldn’t stop her eyes dropping at that, she hadn’t told most of them about Phillip and she hadn’t intended to. She didn’t want her new life and her old life to touch, not ever, but Clay had ruined that. When she raised her eyes again, they were full of cold blue fire.

Grabbing him by the shirt, she dragged him towards her, putting all her anger into her actions and kissing him like she _meant_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
